


Fox and Raccoon

by TKipani



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Roleswap AU, no one asked for this but I did and that's all who really matters, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani
Summary: A thief is nothing without a handsome Inspector shouting right behind her.





	Fox and Raccoon

.

.

.

.

.

“Stop right there, Miss Fox.”

Carmelita lifted a hand to shield the blinding light of a police flashlight on her eyes. She stood out on the balcony of a famous Parisian museum, a shining tiara stashed away carefully in her back pouch. Sirens and helicopters filled the night with sounds.

Through the light, she could see a dark figure standing at the entrance of the balcony.

“Sorry,” she replied, “I don’t stop for cops.”

The flashlight lowered slightly. “Then maybe you’ll stop for an Interpol Inspector.”

“Oh my, have I gained enough attention that they’re sending Interpol agents for me now?”

The agent stepped forward onto the balcony and the spotlights from the street below and from the helicopters above gave Carmelita a better view of her opponent.

He was a young raccoon, not one she’s ever seen chasing her before.

“Huh. Interpol has some charming young men working for them now.” She grinned at him and winked.

His frown deepened. “You’re coming with me Carmelita Fox.”

She shook her head. “I don’t like pushy men.” She jumped onto the railing of the balcony.

The Inspector hurried forward but kept a decent distance between them. He lifted a pair of handcuffs with his free hand. “Then allow me to offer you some nice bracelets.”

Carmelita patted her back pouch. “I prefer crowns.”

“You’re surrounded. Hands up!” His voice was getting impatient.

Carmelita raised her hands slowly into the air, her family’s signature Fox Pistol hung loosely from one of her fingers of her right hand.

The Inspector took a slow step forward.

“I’m afraid my ride is here. Next time, Inspector, let’s skip all this and just have a nice dinner instead.” Slowly, Carmelita fell backward off the balcony.

The Inspector scrambled forward to the railing. He gripped it tightly, looking down to the four-story drop. Instantly, an RC helicopter flew up past him, nearly taking out his nose. He fell backwards onto the balcony and looked up as he watched Carmelita Fox, infamous, notorious bandit extraordinaire, wave to him as she hung from the RC helicopter with a grappling hook.

He banged his fist against the ground.

“Carmelita Fox!” he shouted into the night. And he could swear he heard her laugh back.

* * *

 

“Here.”

Carmelita nearly jumped as she looked up from her magazine. One of her partners-in-crime and childhood friend, Bailey, frowned down at Carmelita and motioned to the laptop she had suddenly offered.

“What?” Carmelita asked.

The short gecko scoffed and adjusted her glasses. “I got the info you wanted on that Inspector who almost grabbed you in Paris.”

Carmelita frowned. “He did _not_ ‘almost grab me’.”

“Well, you sure spent a long time talking to him.” She sighed. “Anyway, his name is Sly Cooper. He’s got quite a record for arresting big time criminals. I’m talking crime lords, mobsters, and plenty of international crooks.”

Carmelita hummed as she scrolled down the pages of files that Bailey brought up.

“He’s also your type, I noticed,” Bailey added with another adjustment to her glasses.

“What?” Carmelita laughed. “I mean, he’s cute. I’ll give him that.”

“Hey gals! Look!” The third member of the Fox Gang entered the hideout. The large rhino was wearing a dress the three of them had stolen back in Italy and the crown Carmelita had just pinched from the museum.

Carmelita whistled. “Looking fierce, Marie!” She clapped as the rhino twirled in place.

Bailey groaned and took her laptop back, shutting it firmly. “Do _not_ get too used to Inspector Cooper.”

“Oh come on, partner. Stop worrying! If anything, it’ll just make things more fun to have a _guapo_ Inspector on our tails.” She winked at the gecko, who just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

“We really need to stop meeting like this Sly.”

“That’s ‘Inspector’ to you.”

Carmelita smiled at him and briefly looked down at her watch. Bailey said she had ten minutes tops to infiltrate Duchess Sonya’s mansion and make off with her prize before the security system went back online. She had spent nearly half that time just getting through security, sliding through the Duchess’s gala, and sneaking into this staff room where she hoped to swipe a waitress’s uniform. What Carmelita did not anticipate was one Inspector Cooper lounging on one of the chairs inside.

To her amusement, however, it seemed like he did not expect her either considering the wide-eyed slack-jawed look he gave her when she walked in. He had jumped to his feet when the shock wore off, but Carmelita was faster and had already unholstered her shock pistol before she greeted him.

“Not enjoying the party _Inspector_?” she drawled his title, her smile still present.

“A little too crowded for my tastes,” he growled back.

Carmelita lowered her pistol and placed her other hand on her hip. “Well, it’s just you and me now.”

Sly’s eyes narrowed, but for the briefest moment, they dropped down to Carmelita’s outfit. Since it was a grand gala, she had dressed for the occasion with a blue sheath dress that had one slit traveling dangerously high up on her left thigh. Although he snapped his eyes back almost immediately, the slight linger left Carmelita’s heart racing.

He really _was_ her type.

She moved her gaze off him, hoping to regain a little composure. It landed at Sly’s feet where his crooked cane lay. His eyes followed hers, and she could almost see the thought rise into his mind. She raised her pistol once more.

“Careful Cooper. I’m fast with my trigger finger.”

He raised his hands into the air. “Yes, I noticed back in Mexico when you used it against El Bandito.”

Carmelita smirked. “And I noticed you managed to arrest him afterwards. Good for you.”

“Now I’ve got my eyes set on you.”

“You’ll make me blush.”

A heavy silence fell over the two.

“What are you doing here Carmelita Fox?” Sly’s voice softened to almost a whisper. The gentleness shook Carmelita. Luckily, years of being a thief had helped her perfect her poker face.

“Duchess Sonya took something that belonged to my family. I intend to get it back.”

“There’s other ways to regain stolen items.”

Carmelita adjusted the pistol in her hand. “It’s a little personal.”

Sly’s eyebrows knit together. He took one small step forward, and Carmelita’s poker face broke. She took a step back. “You’re a good person Sly Cooper.”

Carmelita pulled the trigger. Sly cried out and crumpled to the floor.

“My pistol is on its lowest setting. Don’t worry; you’ll be able to move in a few minutes… You might be a bit sore though.”

Sly answered with a groan, too weak to even stand. Carmelita moved to step over him but stopped. After a brief pause, she stooped down and hooked her hands under Sly’s arms. She hoisted him up onto the chair he had previously been sitting on. His head lolled and his eyes were hooded.

“Until next time Inspector.” She whispered before brushing her lips against his cheek.

As she stepped around him and began rummaging through the staff lockers until she found a uniform. Just as she did, her watch beeped. Her ten minutes were up.

Baily was not going to be happy with how messy this was about to be.

* * *

 

After Russia, it was Canada, then Thailand, then Greece.

Every country and every heist, Inspector Cooper had been there.

What had been a momentary joy every time she saw the shine of the badge pinned to his chest had grown into a heart pounding, breath-taking _thrill_ when they locked eyes.

Baily had obviously noticed it. Though she huffed and made constant sarcastic remarks, there was no mistaking the sudden rise in Carmelita’s mood. After the three childhood friends had set off to recapture all that had been stolen from Carmelita’s family, the phantom thief had been near obsessed, even when she tried to cover it with jokes and smirks. But Sly Cooper had done something to Carmelita.

And Baily was at her wit’s end.

“That’s way too dangerous. We need to _leave_!”

“I can’t.” Carmelita’s voice over the communication link was unwavering and stern.

Baily rubbed her eyes and Marie shifted in her driver’s seat nervously. The three were now in Spain just finishing up a job. Carmelita had gotten what she wanted, and they were waiting in the van for a quick getaway.

Except for one main problem.

The person Carmelita was stealing from was a major crime lord with an organized crime syndicate stretching almost halfway across Europe. The plan was get in and out as quickly as possible, and not stir up any trouble. But, _of course_ , Inspector Sly Cooper had followed them and inevitably gotten mixed up with the gang.

So, _of course_ , Carmelita wanted to save him. _Of course_.

“The Inspector can take care of himself,” Baily near shouted into her mic.

“They have him detained in one of the outer buildings. I can get to him.”

“But that’s-“ There was an obvious click in the communications signaling that someone had closed it off.

Baily shouted and barely refrained from throwing her headset.

“Is Carm going to be okay?” Marie asked from her seat.

Bailey massaged her temples. “She’d be a lot better if she wasn’t _in love_.”

* * *

 

“Come on Cooper. Work with me.”

Carmelita adjusted Sly once more. She had his arm thrown over her shoulders and she was near dragging him out of the jail cell in Gran Toro’s hideaway. She had managed to sneak into the dark jail where he had been keeping Sly. The crime boss had apparently drugged the poor raccoon who was barely conscious. Carmelita was halfway through unlocking the chains holding him to the wall when she noticed the bruises and bleeding gash on his face through the darkness.

She had seen red.

Only when she heard Sly whisper her name did she find her sanity. She whispered something soothing back and had him unchained in seconds. The only problem now was trying to get him out safely.

Maybe she should have joined Marie during weight training.

She scarcely made it to the door with him in tow when she came to the realization that this was going to be _very_ hard.

“You came for me.” Sly’s words weren’t a question.

“It’s no fun without you chasing me.” Carmelita joked as she tried to readjust Sly’s weight against her, hoping that it might alleviate some of the difficulty.

“Carmelita-“

She stepped forward, but Sly tried to move with her and she sudden shift in weight sent them tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

To Carmelita’s immense surprise, Sly laughed.

“Now I’m not the one to usually say this,” Carmelita started and she attempted to sit up, “But now’s not really the time for laughter.”

Sly, with his arm still around her shoulders, pulled her closer with an alarming amount of strength. Carmelita told the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. “You came for me,” he repeated with a sigh. He closed his eyes, and despite the fact that they were currently trapped in the lair of an international crime lord, he looked rather peaceful.

Carmelita allowed herself to relax for a moment in his arms. Maybe if things were different… If she wasn’t…

“You said I was a good person… back in Russia.” Sly spoke slowly and opened his eyes. “But you are too.”

The room melted away around Carmelita. She smiled. “I think those drugs have you loopy Inspector.”

He placed his hand against her cheek. “Sly. Please,” he breathed, “call me Sly.”

Carmelita felt her whole body buzz against his. “Sly…” she whispered, “I-“

There was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Carmelita’s senses came rushing back to her. There was an overwhelming need to protect Sly. She untangled herself from Sly and rolled backwards into a crouch. There was another crash and Carmelita lowered herself closer to Sly. She raised her pistol to the door. If it was a few grunts, she’ll probably be able to take them, but if it was Gran Toro himself…

The knob began to turn and Carmelita pushed the setting on the pistol to its highest capacity.

The door finally burst open. “Carm!”

Carmelita barely stopped herself from pulling the trigger. “Marie?” she shouted.

The rhino’s face burst into a smile. “You’re okay!” She pulled Carmelita up into a hug.

The fox let out a loud laugh. “I’m glad to see you _chica_.” Marie set her down with a thud. “I’m definitely going to need your help.” She motioned down to the Inspector who had fallen fully unconscious amidst the noise.

Marie grinned at Carmelita before stooping down, grabbing Sly, and unceremoniously throwing him over her shoulder.

* * *

 

“I thought you had another week off for recovery”

“I thought you were in Morocco.” Sly dropped his bag to the floor next to the chair in front of his desk.

“I finished early since there wasn’t a _guapo_ raccoon there to try and stop me.” Carmelita hummed and swung her legs absentmindedly, knocking them against Sly’s desk where she was made a seat for herself. “You should rest for that extra week Inspector. You look tired.”

Sly advanced to his desk. “I wouldn’t be so tired if there wasn’t an _international thief_ constantly leaving work for me.” He stopped in front of Carmelita.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows against her thighs. “How else am I supposed to keep seeing you?”

Sly raised one of his hands, letting it hover dangerously over her shoulder, but not touching. “Dinner? Maybe a movie?” His hand drifted up, now hovering over her cheek.

After a brief moment, Carmelita pressed her cheek against him. “That’s no fun.” She responded with a grin.

“No,” he sighed but a small smile rose to his lips, “I guess not.”

Carmelita hopped off his desk. The two were painfully close, bodies mere inches from one another. “Are you letting me go Inspector Cooper?” She reached up and adjusted his tie, letting her fingers lightly graze his neck.

“Just this once…” he murmured, “Since I’m injured.” He vaguely motioned to the stiches above his eyebrow.

Carmelita hummed. She looked up and their gazes connected with electricity. After an emotional eternity, Carmelita put her hands against Sly’s chest and gave a gentle push. Sly stepped away easily.

“You’re very generous Inspector,” She began to move to the open door leading to his balcony. The quiet Parisian night greeted her with a gentle breeze. Sly followed behind her slowly, leaving plenty of room between them. Carmelita turned around and leaned her hips against the railing. “But I’m afraid I’m very greedy.” Her smile widened.

Sly’s eyebrows came together. Realization dawned on him a moment too late.

Carmelita leaned heavily against the railing and flipped over the top. Sly moved to grab the railing, but he faltered. His gaze immediately went up to the sky, searching for her teammate’s RC helicopter. But only the stars lit up the sky. He heard feet run along his fire escape and he finally rushed to look over the railing to see Carmelita land into the alley below.

Sly looked back into his office. Immediately, his eyes landed on his safe in the back corner. Its door was wide open and the only thing left inside was an origami fox.

“Carmelita Fox!” he roared into the night.

And he could swear he heard her laugh back.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing a fanfic for Sly Cooper in 2019? It's more likely than you'd think.


End file.
